


I know you can't forget him, but... I'm here

by TatsuEigo



Series: Nono Pornfest - Maridichallenge [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatsuEigo/pseuds/TatsuEigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugawara era disteso nel letto con Oikawa: non stavano assieme da molto, nella fattispecie da appena tre mesi, che avevano festeggiato proprio due giorni prima. Per l'ex vice capitano della Karasuno era davvero difficile non stare male ogni volta che lui e Oikawa lo facevano: Daichi, il suo ex, era morto un anno prima e ogni volta gli sembrava di fargli un enorme torto... <br/>Ogni volta che guardava il suo compagno attuale solo una domanda gli arrivava alla mente: come riusciva il moro a sopportare quella situazione? Quando facevano sesso gli era sempre difficile pensare che quello fosse il suo ragazzo e non quello defunto; nonostante Oikawa ne fosse fin troppo a conoscenza, non diceva mai nulla e si limitava a cercare di farlo stare bene e fargli dimenticare di Daichi: Sugawara però sotto sotto era certo che quello pesasse molto al moro, anche se non lo mostrava mai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know you can't forget him, but... I'm here

**Nick autore:** TatsuEigo  
 **Fandom:** Haikyuu!!  
 **Titolo:** I know you can't forget him, but... I'm here.  
 **Personaggi:** Oikawa Tooru, Sugawara Koushi  
 **Pairing:** OiSuga  
 **Genere:** erotico  
 **Avvisi:** Angst, possibile OOC  
 **Rating:** rosso  
 **Prompt:** Unrequited love - 'Chiudi gli occhi e fingi che io sia lui.'  
  
  
Sugawara era disteso nel letto con Oikawa: non stavano assieme da molto, nella fattispecie da appena tre mesi, che avevano festeggiato proprio due giorni prima. Per l'ex vice capitano della Karasuno era davvero difficile non stare male ogni volta che lui e Oikawa lo facevano: Daichi, il suo ex, era morto un anno prima e ogni volta gli sembrava di fargli un enorme torto...   
Ogni volta che guardava il suo compagno attuale solo una domanda gli arrivava alla mente: come riusciva il moro a sopportare quella situazione? Quando facevano sesso gli era sempre difficile pensare che quello fosse il suo ragazzo e non quello defunto; nonostante Oikawa ne fosse fin troppo a conoscenza, non diceva mai nulla e si limitava a cercare di farlo stare bene e fargli dimenticare di Daichi: Sugawara però sotto sotto era certo che quello pesasse molto al moro, anche se non lo mostrava mai.   
"Oikawa..." erano stretti l'uno all'altro sopra il letto sfatto e Oikawa lo stava coccolando dolcemente, osservandolo dritto negli occhi, con quello sguardo che riusciva a mandare sempre in brodo di giuggiole il povero Sugawara.  
"Dimmi, Kou-chan." gli piaceva troppo chiamarlo così e ormai l'altro vi era talmente abituato, che alla fin fine gli piaceva davvero quel nomignolo che suonava così tenero e dolce, pronunciato dalle sue labbra. Le mani si spostarono ad accarezzargli lievemente il volto, quasi avesse paura di potergli arrecare del dolore fisico, se provava a farlo più marcatamente.  
"Davvero non ti pesa questa situazione?" iniziò a dire, guardandolo poi con un accenno di panico negli occhi. "C-con questo non voglio dire che voglio rompere: non fraintendere!" portò una mano sugli occhi, respirando a fondo per darsi una calmata. "Intendevo: mi sembra impossibile che non ti pesa tutto questo, eppure ti comporti come se fosse effettivamente così." scostò lo sguardo dal suo, sentendosi troppo in colpa, per sostenere il suo.  
"..... Kou-chan: non serve che vai nel panico: pur di averti vicino, sopporterei cose ben peggiori di questa... Dico sul serio." e sì, era davvero serio e l'espressione parlava benissimo da sé. "So che con il tempo riuscirai a dimenticarlo, ma per ora accetto le cose come stanno: non voglio forzarti a fare ciò che non vuoi." un piccolo sorriso del tutto sincero si dipinse sul volto del moro, che smise di accarezzarlo, andando a cercare le sue labbra con le proprie. "Non preoccuparti più per questo e lasciati andare... Chiudi gli occhi e fingi che io sia lui."   
L'ultima frase fu un sussurro sommesso all'orecchio di Sugawara, che senza volerlo, li chiuse davvero: la bocca di Oikawa andò a lambire il lobo dell'orecchio, mordicchiandolo lievemente, come tanto piaceva a Sugawara; sì: dopo solo tre mesi che stavano assieme ormai sapeva benissimo i suoi punti deboli. Appena si spostò nell'incavo della spalla lasciò un succhiotto: era in un punto dove non sarebbe stato possibile vederlo, dato che sapeva quanto all'altro non piacesse che certe cose si vedessero troppo. Assaporava ogni centimetro della pelle dell'altro che sapeva proprio di buono, di uomo... Gli piaceva davvero troppo e Sugawara fremeva sotto di lui, eccome se lo faceva: il corpo sembrava invitare Oikawa a osare di più, ad arrivare giù al suo sesso e fare ciò che lo mandava in estasy pura.   
Sapeva il caro Oikawa che prima o poi quel nome sarebbe fuoriuscito dalle labbra di Koushi, il nome di quel ragazzo defunto, che per anni aveva occupato quel cuore che ora doveva essere solo suo e infatti eccolo: si era piazzato tra le gambe dell'altro e aveva iniziato a occuparsi del membro già mezzo eretto, quando quel gemito arrivò alle sue orecchie, insieme a dei chiari singhiozzi.   
"Daichi..." lo sguardo andò a posarsi sul viso dell'altro, che aveva appena aperto gli occhi e lo stava guardando con una silenziosa richiesta di scuse... Sugawara si sentiva davvero indecente in momenti simili: perché continuava a chiamarlo Daichi? Era morto e niente glielo avrebbe riportato indietro; era perso per sempre. La mano di Oikawa strinse una di quelle di Sugawara: anche se in quel momento non poteva parlare perché aveva la bocca impegnata in ben altro, voleva far capire al fidanzato che era lì con lui.  
Sapeva il caro Oikawa che prima o poi quel nome sarebbe fuoriuscito dalle labbra di Koushi, il nome di quel ragazzo defunto, che per anni aveva occupato quel cuore che ora doveva essere solo suo e infatti eccolo: si era piazzato tra le gambe dell'altro e aveva iniziato a occuparsi del membro già mezzo eretto, quando quel gemito arrivò alle sue orecchie, insieme a dei chiari singhiozzi.   
"Daichi..." lo sguardo andò a posarsi sul viso dell'altro, che aveva appena aperto gli occhi e lo stava guardando con una silenziosa richiesta di scuse... Sugawara si sentiva davvero indecente in momenti simili: perché continuava a chiamarlo Daichi? Era morto e niente glielo avrebbe riportato indietro; era perso per sempre. La mano di Oikawa strinse una di quelle di Sugawara: anche se in quel momento non poteva parlare perché aveva la bocca impegnata in ben altro, voleva far capire al fidanzato che era lì con lui. Tutta la concentrazione tornò ad essere sul dargli il massimo piacere: la bocca faceva velocemente su e giù per tutta la lunghezza dell'asta e già poteva sentire qualche spasmo attraversare il corpo di Koushi, che tra i gemiti inarcò lievemente la schiena; la mano libera venne portata a stringere piano i capelli del moro, quasi come se fosse intenzionato a dargli lui il ritmo che voleva, ma non ci riusciva, troppo preso dall'eccitazione che lo stava pervadendo in tutte le viscere del corpo peccatore. L'orgasmo lo investì prepotentemente e finì con l'invadere la bocca di Oikawa, che non aveva accennato minimamente a togliersi, che lo fece solo quando i getti di sperma si arrestarono.  
"Nh, Tooru." finalmente il suo nome venne sussurrato dall'altro, con voce affannata e ancora colma di eccitazione.   
"Sai davvero di buono, Kou-chan: tutto di te mi fa impazzire." tolse il viso dal suo membro e ingoiò, prendendo dal cassetto il lubrificante: voleva arrivare fino in fondo e il fatto che lo avesse chiamato, era stato davvero un toccasana per il Grande Re.


End file.
